


Put in Place

by Loopstagirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, power!play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Arthur needs to be reminded that even the prince of Camelot can't have it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently what happens when an innocent comment turns into a full conversation...  
> Rating more to be safe.

Arthur strode confidently through the corridors, his steps almost a strut. If anyone had the right to strut around the castle, it was him. He was heir to the throne, after all. Eighteen and gorgeous. He knew it and he knew that everyone else knew it as well. His head was held high and his hands held loosely at his sides, adamant that everyone would be watching him as he passed. It wasn’t as if there was anything else to watch at this time of year.

His train of thought made him snort slightly in amusement, causing a few heads to turn in his direction. Arthur winked at one of the maids, who blushed and fumbled with the laundry she had been carrying and Arthur’s amusement increased. He didn’t see what his father was so uptight about. It wasn’t as if his partners had been unwilling. He supposed it was because old Sir Hector had caught him out in the stables that his father had no choice but to make an issue of it this time. It was one thing to keep it to the privacy of his chambers but to take it where anyone could walk in? Arthur smirked; that had been precisely why he had done it. He had wanted something to thrill him on a cold winter’s evening and just inviting the stable boy up to his rooms had seemed somewhat boring. The look on Sir Hector’s face – Arthur didn’t know what he had said to the man in that moment (he had been somewhat preoccupied) – but he knew that was the reason why his father had summoned him the council chambers now.

It was late, the lingering maids being the only ones still lurking in the corridors. There were guards on the doors like normal and Arthur simply cocked an eyebrow at them as they snapped to attention. They were there to do as he asked; he didn’t see why he had to acknowledge them in any way like his father did. Arthur strode in, his steps confident until he looked around the room and frowned. Several knights were milling around the table, candles illuminating them and making Arthur realise it was all of his father’s knights. The men who had taken Camelot with the king, the proud warriors that now spent most of their days passing on their skills to the next generation.

The men that Arthur spent most of his time mocking for being old.

His father, however, was nowhere to be seen.

“What is the meaning of this?” Arthur’s voice rang out confidently, but no one so much as moved. As his words trailed away into silence, Arthur had to force himself to keep his head held high. He was the prince, he had authority over these men. So why did it feel like every step was being forced from him and his heart was racing as if he was nothing more than a small boy again?

“Why was I summoned here?”

“Please, Sire, if you would come?” It was Sir Hector speaking and Arthur made sure he glared at the man for just long enough for Hector to look away. He let his glare drift to the other men as he moved forward, trying to make it apparent that he told them what to do, not the other way around. He moved to the table, resting his fingertips on it just as he had seen his father do and locked eyes with Sir Hector. There was a strange tension running through the air and Arthur wasn’t entirely sure he was comfortable about it. He had been training as a knight for long enough now to know not to ignore his instincts, but he couldn’t simply react to trouble this time. Not when he didn’t know where the trouble was coming from or what shape it would take. Still, something was wrong.

“Well?” he demanded haughtily. Sir Hector seemed to sigh slightly and Arthur hated the way he hadn’t yet learnt what that hand signal was supposed to mean.

“We would like you to apologise, Sire.”

“Apologise for what? And why the hell would I want to apologise to _you?_ ”

“Your words have consequences, My Lord.”

“I am the prince of Camelot. You can’t touch me.” Arthur sneered, his eyes firmly locked on the old man on the other side of the table. Hector nodded slightly, and before Arthur knew what was happening, the man to Hector’s right – the one _directly_ opposite Arthur – had moved forward. Arthur’s hands had still been resting lightly on the table and the knight simply took hold of his wrists. Arthur would forever deny the yelp that escaped him as his chest crashed down onto the table at the unexpected movement, but the knight just took it as a sign to continue. Arthur could only squirm as his upper body was held down over the table, unable to draw back from the firm grip on his wrists.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?!” Sir Hector moved from his eye line, but Arthur twisted his head awkwardly to watch as the man moved around behind him. Despite his behaviour of late, Arthur squirmed as the man unfastened his breeches and tugged them down to his knees.

“Is that it? Want some yourself, you old man?” Arthur snarled, attempting to buck up. He focused his attention on his wrists, trying to get free. It meant that he was completely unaware as a firm swat landed on his backside. Yet again, Arthur would deny the sound that escaped him.

“How dare you? How _dare_ you touch me? My father will have your heads for this! You’ll be banished! You’ll be disgraced!” To his shame, Arthur felt his breath hitch slightly as a few more slaps landed on his arse, making it sting. He was panting, twisting his hands to try and get free but he was held fast.

“My father…”

“Is right here,” a quiet voice sounded from the shadows. Arthur didn’t react as Hector slapped him again, but turned his head towards the sound. Sure enough, the King stepped into sight, his face grave.

“F-Father?” Arthur felt his arrogance stripping away and a flush burning on his cheeks as he realised that he was being held across the table with his trousers around his ankles and one of his father’s most trusted knights spanking him as if he was nothing more than a child. Arthur suddenly realised that Uther had known about this all along and was not here to stop the humiliation.

“I have received several reports from my knights about your behaviour, Arthur,” Uther said firmly, nodding at Sir Hector. Arthur bit his lip as the blows continued. “And they begged me to make you realise the error of your ways before you lost the respect of the men and the people.”

“I…”

“Do not speak.” Uther’s words were accompanied by a firmer hit and Arthur had to force himself to keep back the whimper threatening to escape him. “I assured them that they were mistaken, that my _son_ would not behave in such a manner. I saw and heard enough in the last few moments to realise that I was wrong.”

Arthur stared up at him, jaw slacked as he gaped in disbelief. His father was going to let this happen. He didn’t just know about it, he had ordered it.

“I assured them if they were right, they were allowed to take that lesson upon themselves to teach you.” Arthur rocked as Hector spanked him and denied the tears in his eyes. He had often mocked his peers for being afraid of being turned over their mother’s knee, never having been subjected to anything like this before. But now…now he could see why they would blanch. Never did he think it could _hurt_ so much.

“Your years put you at a man, Arthur. But your actions put you as a child. They are therefore within their rights to punish you like a child.”

“Father!”

Uther moved forward and Arthur tried to pull free of the grip keeping him down as the king approached. Hector paused and Arthur tried not to wince, already feeling like his arse was on fire. His father caught hold of his chin, gently turning Arthur’s face up to face him.

“Every knight is allowed to deliver half a dozen blows.”

“E- _every_ knight? Sire, please, you can’t…”

“Speak out of turn again, Arthur, and I’ll have you gagged.”

“But…”

“The only long lasting damage will be done is that to your pride. Your actions have consequences, now you must bear them.”

Arthur could do nothing as Uther stepped back. He felt a rush of cool air over the back of his legs and knew that Hector had also moved away. But if that was one knight down, then how many more were still to go? Another man took Hector’s place and Arthur fixated his gaze on the wall, staring at a crack and focusing his attention on that as a way of stopping himself thinking about where he was.

When the fourth man took his place, Arthur knew he was trembling.

“You are taking it well, Arthur. Like a man. Gentleman, I trust he is in your capable hands?” Hearing Sir Hector confirm Uther’s words, Arthur watched as his father walked from the room. As the doors opened, Arthur gave another struggle. There was a line of knights waiting outside, filing in as the king left. Arthur felt his face burn and he pulled against the hold on his wrists.

“Do not fight it, Sire.” Hector murmured gently and Arthur attempted to glare at him. He knew the action was lost by a firmer hit as a whimper escaped him. Arthur twisted his head back around, rocking forward so that he could lean his forehead on the cool surface of the table and hope it cooled his burning cheeks. It was bad enough in front of these men, but now with the younger knights present? The ones that Arthur had trained with, laughed and joked with, gone to the tavern with… The ones not only watching him being spanked like a child, but would soon be offering the punishment themselves.

Arthur groaned at the thought.

He could feel tears pricking his eyes again as the man moved, his arse feeling like it was on fire. He just wanted to sink through the table, and then preferably through the floor as well. But then Arthur felt the grip on his wrists loosen and he realised it must mean the older knights had all had their turn apart from the one who had been holding him down. Arthur immediately bucked up, but a hand closed around his neck as Hector firmly pressed him back down again.

“Take it as a man, Arthur. Make your father proud.” Arthur whimpered, more blows reigning down on him. He closed his eyes, but then allowed them to open again when he felt a new set of hands take hold of his wrists. Hands he knew.

“Leon, thank god. Now get rid of these old pervs and we can…”

“Why would I do that?”

Arthur didn’t even feel the next blow as he gaped at the man now crouched in front of him. Leon had dropped to Arthur’s eye level from where he was being held across the table, but had a firm hold of Arthur’s wrists. His grip wasn’t hard, but Arthur knew he wouldn’t be able to pull free.

“What?”

“I know what you were doing that forced the matter. I know who you were with. Why should I stop you being punished? It is the king’s orders, after all.”

And just like that, Arthur knew there would be no getting out of this. If Leon wouldn’t help him, no one would. Arthur knew he had brought this upon himself. If it had just been for being rude to the elder knights, he might have received aid. But considering the position Hector had found him in, Leon would not help. Leon – the man who had taught Arthur what it meant to lie with another man – would make him pay for that.

“But…”

“You will see the punishment is carried out as the king instructs, Sir Leon?”

“I will, Sir Hector. We will take him from there.”

“Very well. Learn your lesson, Arthur, and learn it well.” For a moment, there was blessed nothing as the knights moved away and Arthur tried to ignore the sound of footsteps as the other knights drew closer. They were talking in low voices, but Arthur could hear the excitement in their tones and he shifted. Leon held him fast.

“Leon..”

“Yes, Arthur?”

“Nothing.” Arthur let his head rest against the table again, wincing. A gloved hand quickly wiped away a tear still clinging to his cheek.

“You’ll be fine.” The voice was gentle and reassuring, one that Arthur believed. He curtly nodded, feeling a man take his place and took a deep breath. The first blow almost had him whimpering. He had always mocked the older knights on becoming weak, but it was only now that he realised that his words had been true. Their blows had been nowhere as powerful as this and Arthur hissed as the fiery sensation flared back into life.

“Arthur, look at me.” While he might have mocked the other knights for telling him what to do, Arthur obeyed. Leon didn’t say anything else, just locked eyes with the prince. Instantly, Arthur felt his breath hitch and he took to focusing on the man’s eyes in the same way that he had studied the crack on the wall. It kept him grounded and stopped him from floating away on the cloud of pain and humiliation that had been threatening to overcome him.

While he had kept count of the older knights, Arthur’s arse was already flaming too much to even begin to count the younger ones. It meant he had no idea how many had taken their turn at spanking his arse raw. He knew enough to realise they had been aware of the king’s instructions for them to be allowed half a dozen strokes, but Arthur’s mind had drifted beyond that. But he also had no idea how many men it had taken until his body started reacting in different ways.

Every blow had him rocking onto the table, and somewhere in the fiery pain that was radiating out of his backside, his body had morphed that pain into pleasure. As one knight drew back and another took his place, Arthur realised he was getting hard. His eyes widened in surprise but glancing at Leon’s face again showed that no one had yet to notice. But his trousers were around his ankles; surely it would only be a matter of time?

As another blow caused him to rock, Arthur realised he could deal with the problem himself. This time, he pushed back to meet the hand, letting his hips then slide forward and provide him with more contact against the table. It took two knights worth before he could get a rhythm, and by this time, Arthur knew he was fully hard. Just as the friction of the table began to provide a slight feeling of relief, Leon suddenly shifted.

“Wait,” he called, his voice commanding. Arthur could almost picture the knight behind him, standing poised with his hand raised, ready to bring it down again. Arthur whimpered; and this time it was not from the pain as he tried to hold himself still.

“What are you doing, Arthur?”

“Nothing!” Arthur wasn’t sure what had Leon’s eyebrows raising; the high pitched note to his voice or the fact that it seemed to crack.

“Don’t lie to me, my foolish brat,” Leon’s voice had dropped to a murmur and Arthur knew he did whimper at that. That was what Leon called him whenever they were together, ever since he had caught Arthur jerking off behind a tree on a patrol, tutted fondly and taken the prince to bed.

“It just _hurts_ ,” Arthur whined, but Leon simply smirked.

“Having things hitting your backside does hurt, but that doesn’t normally stop you. What are you hiding?” Leon loosened his grip on Arthur’s wrists and it took every ounce of Arthur’s self-control not to instantly take himself in hand. He was eighteen, he needed instant relief. Leon still felt Arthur’s slight jerk and his smirk widened.

“You’re not getting out of it that easily,” he let go of Arthur’s wrists. “Get on the table, Sire. On your hands and knees.”

“What?”

“We’re only half way through the men and you simply won’t last like that.” Arthur gaped, the realisation that everyone would knowing what he was getting out of this only making him harder still. He swallowed, feeling his cheeks burn as he shakily climbed up onto the table. A few knights tittered, but there was nothing mocking or jeering in their laughs, only understanding. Arthur nodded his thanks to whoever it was who helped his shaking limbs get into position, but then lost himself in the feeling of Leon’s hand folding around his neck.

“Halfway there, foolish brat, you’re halfway there.” Arthur nodded, once again recognising the reassurance in Leon’s voice and braced himself. The slaps started again and although he was rocking, Arthur could have cried in frustration at not receiving any relief. He ended up with his head on Leon’s shoulder, panting weakly as his arms threatened to give way as the spanking continued. He mildly wondered what his father and the older knights would say if they realised how this would make him react. That thought alone was enough to make him flag slightly, but the next blow soon saw to that. The knight in question let his hand linger for a fraction after every hit, and Arthur was a whimpering mess by the time he pulled away.

In the end, Arthur knew that Leon was the only thing holding him up as the final knights took position. His arms were trembling and had he been given the chance, he would have just let his chest rest on the table, not caring that it was baring his spanked arse in the air. The pain was exquisite and Arthur had long ago lost the feeling of shame when he realised quite how much he was enjoying the sparking sensations running through every nerve. A knight pulled away and Arthur almost automatically rocked back to meet the next hand, only to find nothing was there.

“You’ve done it, Arthur. It’s over.”

This time, even Leon couldn’t stop him as Arthur simply collapsed on the table. His arse burnt, his arms were shaking and he felt as much of a mess as he must have looked. The knights had broken out into chatter again, already beginning to head towards the door now that their duty had been performed. Arthur simply laid where he was, the table cool against his cheek as he shut his eyes. After a moment, he yelped at the feeling of his trousers being tugged back up again. Leon slid him from the table as he did so, wrapping an arm firmly around Arthur’s waist. It was only through pure luck that there were no knights left as Arthur buried his head in Leon’s shoulder, giving a soft sob as the man fastened his breeches. He didn’t know what was worse, the material brushing over the rawness of his arse or the hardness of his cock.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Arthur had no idea if he said anything. His mind was no longer capable of rational thought and all he knew was that his hand had drifted of its own accord and he palmed himself through his trousers.

“Not here,” Leon caught his wrist just as the door opened and Uther strode back in.

“It is done?”

“It is, My Lord.”

“Very well. I trust you have learnt your lesson, Arthur?”

“Sire…” Arthur’s voice was weak and thready, and he just really needed to get to the privacy of his chambers. He vaguely heard the king tell Leon to get him to his chambers, but then had all of his attention distracted on the task of staying upright as Leon began supporting him through the castle. He had always thought it was a good thing that his rooms were so far away from any of the official rooms. Until now, that was, where every step sent agonising cramps up his legs.

Arthur’s was sobbing by the time Leon gently put him down on his bed and he didn’t quite realise where the knight had gone even when he heard the door click shut and the lock turn. His hand drifted under his body and he sighed in relief as he finally took hold of himself, but a throat clearing behind him made him groan into the bedclothes.

“You’re not done yet, my foolish brat.”

“I know…” Arthur moaned, his mind turning back to the task at hand. He yelped as Leon practically lifted him to his feet, but was grateful that the man kept a hand on his shoulder or Arthur was sure he would have just toppled over.

“Every knight, Arthur. Those were our orders.”

“Every knight’s had a go, trust me, I can feel it.”

“I’m a knight, am I not?”

“Yes…” Arthur swallowed, realising where this was going. But surely no more? Leon couldn’t expect him to take anything else.

“Then the orders are not yet complete.”

“But…”

“Take off your breeches, Arthur.”

That Arthur could obey and he almost groaned in relief as the fabric fell away from more sensitive parts of his body.

“Now come here.”

Arthur gaped.

Leon had moved backwards until he was sitting in Arthur’s chair, a look of expectation on his face. Arthur just stared at him.

“Come here, foolish brat,” and just like always, Arthur was moving. Trembling fingers lowered his breeches down and he kicked off his boots, pulling the trousers off properly this time. Leon simply raised an eyebrow at him and Arthur found he was taking his shirt off as well. Only when he was standing naked in his own rooms did he take a hesitant step towards the knight, suddenly more nervous than he had been at the prospect of the entire garrison spanking him.

“Over my knee, Arthur.” Arthur was sure that his gulp was more than audible as he tentatively lowered himself to his knees before draping his body over Leon’s lap. He let his head hang, his breathing fast and shallow but sighed as Leon ran his hand over Arthur’s neck.

“Relax,” the man whispered, his arm encircling Arthur’s torso to stop him from sliding off his knee. “And count them.”

Without any further warning than that, Leon brought his hand down on the already flaming arse. Arthur cried out, more than he had ever done in the hall as he spluttered out a number, attempting to rub himself on Leon’s leg at the same time. The man held him still though and delivered another blow.

Arthur truly believed he was about to pass out by the time he managed to choke out the number six. Leon instantly pulled him upright until he was kneeling on the floor, his head in Leon’s lap as he panted for breath and the world stopped spinning.

“Now it’s over,” Leon whispered softly. Arthur could only pant for a moment before he yawned, his head automatically nuzzling into Leon’s lap.

“Doesn’t have to be,” he murmured sleepily, shifting position so he could change angle. Leon gently pushed him away, helping him to his feet again.

“Rest your hands on the table, Arthur.”

How the prince managed to stumble over to the table, he had no idea. But almost falling over it had him frowning when he couldn’t see Leon. He made to twist around until he realised that was a bad idea, only to yelp when he felt something cool smoothing over his arse guided by sure fingers.

“Breathe, foolish brat. It’s just something to help the bruises.” Arthur thudded his head down on the table, letting Leon work and finding that his eyes were beginning to flutter shut as he once again rested his cheek on the table. Leon’s hands were firm and sure but were doing nothing to aggravate the bruises. Arthur sighed, his body finally beginning to relax until Leon’s finger slipped somewhere else and he bucked upright. A pair of lips kissed his neck softly.

“Relax.” Arthur immediately did as he was told, falling back across the table even as Leon’s hand worked. He could hear the rustle of fabric and let of a hiss as the fingers were replaced. After dancing on the edge for so long, however, Arthur immediately pushed back. Leon’s hands swiftly caught his hips, holding him still as he moved at his own pace.

“Always so impatient,” Leon murmured and Arthur thought he might cry at the control the knight was showing. He knew that Leon was well disciplined, but this was just absurd. He tried to push back, but Leon’s grip was too firm.

“Stop it, Arthur,” he scolded gently and Arthur whined.

“ _Please…”_ he couldn’t take this anymore. He had been hard for what felt like hours and Leon’s slow pace was driving him insane. He could take it; the knight _knew_ he could take it. It seemed that Leon was determined to make his punishment last.

Something in Arthur’s voice caused Leon to stop and Arthur whimpered far more than he had so far today when the man pulled away. He clumsily turned, his body too weary to work properly, but the man leant forward and kissed him on the forehead.

“Get on the bed,” he whispered. Arthur didn’t need telling twice, suddenly finding the strength to move. He might have shaken violently while kneeling on the table, but he was completely steady as he knelt on the bed, glancing back over his shoulder. Leon was still fully dressed apart from his breeches now resting at knee level. Arthur wriggled and found that he had just found a way to make Leon’s discipline disappear.

The knight was behind him within a flash. Arthur cried out in relief as Leon finally gave him what he wanted; hard and fast. As soon as the knight’s hand curled around him, Arthur was coming with a yell, practically collapsing if it wasn’t for Leon holding him up as he steadily pounded into him. The knight grunted, spilling inside the prince before slowly drawing out and refastening his laces. Arthur simply collapsed, his arse smarting at him. Leon disappeared and returned swiftly with a warm bowl of water and a cloth.

Arthur could do nothing as he was cleaned up and the dried tears finally being wiped from his face. It was only when he felt the blankets being tucked around his aching body did he realise that Leon had got him into bed.

“Sleep, my foolish brat,” the knight whispered, nothing but tenderness in his voice as his lips brushed Arthur’s forehead and he doused the candles. Arthur could only grunt in reply, finally relaxing and realising it was over.

That didn’t mean, however, he had learnt his lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon was almost in his only world as he rhythmically ran his hand up and down his sword, the rag in his hand glistening with oil and making the metal shine. He was thinking about that day’s training and who had showed promising talent. Of course, anyone who didn’t had received a firm talking to – aka a constant run of taunting remarks – from the Crown Prince and that normally caused them to flee. There had been a few that had stuck it out, however, and Leon knew they could possibly be the next up and coming knights.

“Stupid prat, think he can just do what he wants, I’ll show him…” An irritated voice made Leon look up just in time to see Merlin burst into the infirmary. The young man was flushed, but there was a wild look in his eye that made Leon believe it was from something other than anger. The servant continued muttering irritably under his breath as he grabbed a cloth and almost yanked Arthur’s helmet from where it had been resting innocently on a shelf. The violence behind the action confirmed Leon’s suspicions that it was Arthur who had put the man in a bad mood. Not that that was anything new, but Leon couldn’t stop himself from wanting to sort it out. Merlin had become a friend over his few months in Camelot, his easy going nature and wide smile eliminating boundaries between them with ease.

“Everything alright, Merlin?”

Arthur’s helmet was sent rolling across the floor as Merlin jumped, clearly not having realised there was anyone else in the room. Leon let it come to a stop by his feet, picking it up and using his own cloth to wipe a smear away, watching Merlin closely. The servant blushed further.

“Everything’s fine.”

“That wasn’t what it sounded like to me.”

“It’s fine, he’s just being an arrogant, self-centred prick…” Merlin suddenly cut himself off, eyes going wide. Although he hadn’t yet mentioned any names, they were both aware of whom he was talking about. Despite their friendship, Leon was aware that Merlin knew the knight was Arthur’s man before anyone else and he didn’t often stand for bad things to be said about his prince. Leon, however, simply chuckled.

“What did he do this time?”

Merlin simply blushed and Leon found himself laughing again. He knew precisely what kind of relationship Merlin had with Arthur. It was only because he knew the young man would never hurt his prince that Leon allowed it to happen. He supposed it was for similar reasons that Merlin never minded when Leon turned up at Arthur’s chambers far later than he should have done. Whatever Arthur had done this time, it no doubt had resulted in Arthur getting what he wanted and Merlin being left in a very awkward situation.

“I can… I can have a word with him if you want?” Leon offered quietly. He was fully aware that he was one of the few people who could truly make Arthur still repent. Merlin bit his lip and Leon could see what Arthur found so alluring about the slender man. He looked torn; partly as if he wanted Arthur to be taught a lesson and partly as if he took protecting the man too seriously to admit what else was running through his head. Eventually, however, Merlin tentatively nodded.

“Could you? I wouldn’t normally ask, but he’s been so insufferable lately. This upcoming delegation has been really playing on his mind, but he won’t let me help, he won’t bloody relax…” Merlin once again stopped himself mid-sentence. Leon didn’t think it was possible for anyone to blush any more, yet Merlin was managing it. It made him wonder precisely how innocent Merlin had been before Arthur was thrown into his life. No one stayed innocent around Arthur, that much was obvious. Although he had seemed to have calmed down a bit since Merlin, and it wouldn’t have surprised Leon if Merlin himself had forced that change. Apart from with Leon, Merlin didn’t seem the sharing type.

“Leave him to me,” Leon assured the young man, making it to his feet and carefully sheathing his sword and sliding it into the rack. He was done here anyway, and he had taught Arthur better than to play with Merlin in such a way that left the boy in such a mood. Merlin’s grateful smile made Leon reach out and ruffle the lad’s hair fondly before moving from the armoury and taking the familiar path to Arthur’s chambers. He knocked lightly on the door and waited until he was bid to enter before pressing down on the handle.

Arthur was sitting at the table, but Leon had to smirk at the fact his main chair was left empty. That was good, it meant part of Arthur wanted this even if the thought hadn’t yet crossed his conscious mind. When Arthur left that seat empty, it was because he wanted someone else to fill it. And that someone was Leon. But for now, the prince was at the side of the table, bent over what could only be reports, his head propped up by his hand and a deep frown on his face. Merlin had been right; Arthur wasn’t letting himself relax.

Leon moved further into the room, taking in the rumpled bedding and the slightly askew look to Arthur’s clothes. Merlin must have been trying to distract him, but Leon wondered just how wrapped up in this delegation Arthur had become if he had pushed his lover aside.

“Arthur, we need to talk.”

“Well, make it quick, Leon. I’ve got things to do and the matters of knights are not at the top of that list right now.”

That was all Leon needed to hear. That was all he needed to know that Arthur _needed_ to give up control, needed to have it taken from him whether he liked it or not. He needed to be cared for in a way that Merlin didn’t yet understand.

Leon simply walked across the room and sank down into Arthur’s chair.

“Arthur.” There was a commanding note in his voice this time and he watched closely as Arthur stilled, clearly realising what was going through Leon’s mind. The fact that he had left the chair empty said it all though; Arthur had known he was building up to this even if he didn’t know when the outcome would take place. Arthur’s hands still and his whole body seemed to tremble slightly.

“You’ve upset Merlin.”

“He wouldn’t give it a rest about me getting out of the castle for a bit, I’ve got too much to…”

“You upset your lover and that is wrong.” Leon cut coolly through Arthur’s words and this time, Arthur swallowed. He looked towards Leon and the knight could see the vulnerability in Arthur’s eyes. He needed this so badly, and yet he would never ask for it. Leon knew his foolish brat well enough to know Arthur would push away everyone and anyone before he would admit to needing this.

“And wrong actions need to be punished. Stand up, Arthur.” Arthur obeyed, and any doubts that Leon might have had vanished. His prince needed him to do this and Leon would die rather than deny Arthur anything.

“Strip,” he ordered, his voice soft and yet firm. Arthur bit his lip in a similar way to Merlin, reminding Leon just how young the man still was despite all of the responsibilities he had taken on. He wasn’t quite the same cocky youth from a few years ago, but Leon knew he still needed to be looked after like a child sometimes. And just like any child, that sometimes included being punished like one. The weight seemed to fall away from Arthur’s shoulders as he toed off his boots, pulling his shirt over his head at the same time. His breeches were shimmied down his legs quickly and Leon took in a deep breath to control himself. Arthur’s body was already beginning to betray how much he wanted this. He stepped away from his clothes and Leon raised an eyebrow.

“Over my knee.” There was no room for arguments in Leon’s voice and Arthur moved forward, his eyes on the floor. He lowered himself to his knees next to Leon, but before he could stretch out, the knight caught his chin, firmly turning Arthur’s head to look him in the eye. Neither of them said anything, but the smallest smile was unfurling at the corner of Arthur’s mouth. That was Leon’s signal. That had been Arthur’s chance to back away, to insist his duty came first. But not any longer. Arthur had surrendered and Leon nodded. In an almost cat-like manner, Arthur stretched out, deliberately running his torso over Leon’s legs before settling with his arse in the air and his head hanging. Leon wrapped an arm around Arthur, holding him still.

“You were wrong to push Merlin away, Arthur. And badly behaved children have to be punished.” Leon thought that Arthur might have whined, but he couldn’t be sure as he brought the flat out his hand down on Arthur’s upturned arse. The prince jerked, his breath catching in his throat as Leon raised his hand.

“I don’t hear you counting.”

“One.” Arthur spluttered and Leon grinned, beginning to work his hand. Arthur’s counting slowly rose in pitch and by the time he reached seven, he was sobbing. Every time Leon brought his hand down, he let it rub over the inflamed skin for a moment as he drew back, waiting for Arthur’s choked cry before repeating the process. He could feel just how hard Arthur was and the way the prince was trying to find some friction on Leon’s lap. But this wasn’t the first time they had done this, Leon knew precisely how to hold Arthur so he had limited movement. Just enough to drive him wild, never enough to provide him with the release he craved.

“ _Ten…”_ It was a breathless sob but Leon let his hand stay where it was, gently massaging the muscles under his hand and marvelling at the scattering of red over Arthur’s arse and the top of his thighs. Arthur was sobbing, heaving for breath and Leon gave him a moment. He wasn’t going to let him regain his composure, that would undermine the whole point. But he made sure that Arthur was breathing and vaguely in control of his body before gently pushing Arthur to the floor. The prince made to simply collapse, but Leon cleared his throat. He had to marvel at Arthur’s discipline. A few years ago and he wouldn’t have been able to hold himself up. But although Arthur’s arms were shaking, he obediently stayed on all fours, head hanging as he panted.

Leon slipped to the floor behind him. He had grabbed Arthur’s oil on the way over to the chair and quickly slicked up his fingers. As he worked Arthur open, he pulled open his breeches at the same time and let his free hand smooth the oil over himself as he slowly took Arthur apart.

“What the hell were you doing?” Leon couldn’t help but gasp, feeling precisely how lose Arthur already was. His prince huffed a laugh.

“Merlin,” he gasped, his whole body jerking as Leon crooked his fingers. Knowing that Arthur needed this, Leon pulled out, rose to his knees, took hold of Arthur’s hips and slotted firmly in. He held Arthur still as he slowly rocked.

“Are you going to be good to him from now on?” He asked sternly, feeling the way Arthur was trying to push back. He held him firm though, only just rolling his hips. Arthur nodded and Leon rewarded him with a harder thrust.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Y­- _yes,”_ Arthur gasped, having to lock his elbows as Leon again rewarded him. “I’ll be good!”

“Good boy,” Leon shifted his grip and began to give Arthur what he wanted as he pounded into the prince. Arthur’s breathing went wild and he eventually lifted one hand from the floor to take himself in hand. Leon wrapped an arm around him to keep them both upright as Arthur stroked himself and Leon went deeper. He made sure that Arthur came first, only snapping his hips a few more times to follow his prince over the edge when Arthur was boneless in his arms. Leon gently pulled out, giving Arthur a few moments to simply collapse as Leon quickly laced himself back up.

“Come on, my foolish brat,” he murmured, draping Arthur’s arm around his shoulders and the other one around his waist as he pulled the man over to the bed. He laid him down, fetching a cloth and gently cleaning Arthur up. The prince’s eyes were unfocused, but he slowly came back to himself when he was clean and Leon simply let his hand rest on Arthur’s chest.

“Better?” There was a twinkle in his eye as Arthur mutely nodded. Leon didn’t need to really ask. He could almost see the way the weight that had been crushing his prince had lifted, and he seemed to be allowing himself to breathe again.

“How did you know?”

“I always know,” Leon whispered, brushing Arthur’s hair back from his sweaty forehead and, refreshing the cloth, he gently wiped the sweat away. “And I might have bumped into Merlin.”

“Is he really mad?” Arthur almost seemed to wince. Leon had to wonder precisely what Merlin’s punishment might entail. Arthur had never been worried about pushing Leon despite knowing what the outcome would be. Leon wondered whether Merlin’s punishment would revolve more around what he wouldn’t do compared to what he did.

“You’ll have to ask him yourself.” Leon put the cloth and water to one side and pulled the blankets up over Arthur’s cooling body. “You need to look after yourself more, foolish brat.”

“The reports…”

“Can wait an hour or so while you screw your manservant’s brains out.” Leon didn’t think anything would ever make Arthur blush any more, but there was no denying the tinge to his cheeks. He laughed fondly, realising that Arthur had fallen hard for his servant and moved from the bed. He opened the door and was not the slightest bit surprised to find Merlin waiting on the other side. He grinned and nodded at the young man and Merlin was into the room like a shot.

Leon knew it was time to go, but he couldn’t stop himself from glancing over the reports that Arthur had been working on. By the time he had corrected a few little mistakes that Arthur had overlooked due to his stress, the young couple behind him seemed to have made up and were proceeding to kiss hotly on the bed. As Leon stood up, Merlin rolled until he was straddling Arthur and the knight grinned.

The state that Arthur was already in, there would be no way he would be wrestling control back in his normal manner. Knowing his work was done, Leon quietly let himself out and dismissed the guard on duty, knowing that if Arthur was truly making it up to Merlin, then there was no way the servant would be able to stay quiet. Arthur had talent, Leon had to give him that. But he wondered how long it would be until his foolish brat learnt that sometimes, he had to put himself before his kingdom.

Until that happened, Leon knew he would always be there to remind Arthur of his place.


End file.
